Blast To the Past
by Of Quirky Excellence
Summary: It's finally here! YAY! Caro is shocked to find herself blasted back into 1192, but even more shocked when she finds herself in love!But when love has it's consequences, what lies in store? A suggestion from my RH Discussion buds! Thanks! A/OC R/M W/D
1. Arrival Of A New Hero

**Blast to the Past**

By AllanandCaro

**A/N:**_** So here is the alternate beginning that I keep ranting about! It's how Caro, my OC joins the gang. My other one was kinda lame so it's official! When this story is finished it will be discontinued and deleted. Sorry, but I like this one better! By the way, *Aidan is a spoof on someone in my life, just to answer any questions about the star in advance.**_

Caro closed her newest book, "Knights of Sherwood" and when she blinked her eyes, her life changed forever. Everything went black, Caro felt a spinning sensation, and began to cough violently. To Caro's surprise she landed in what felt like rotting hay. "Eww! Gross!" Caro hissed. She heard a voice call out. "Hello?"

Caro opened her eyes.

She knew almost immediately where she was, remembering a scene from her Robin Hood book. She was in the castle's dungeons. The voice called out again, this time fearful. She heard the sound of a sword being drawn, and she looked around frantically for a place to hide. There was a small wooden bench to the side of her, but otherwise she was in plain sight. She heard an iron barred door opening, and she attempted to get up, but almost as soon as she made her attempt, strong arms gently pushed Caro down again.

Caro shrieked.

"Shhhhh!" A hand clamped over Caro's hand and she quickly bit it. The man released his grip on her, and he laughed. Then he whispered, "It's gonna be alright! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

As soon as Caro struggled free from the man's grasp, the young man, still surprised that she had managed to free herself, asked, "Now, tell me who you are and what you're doing here."

"Who…who are you?" she asked.

"You tell me first." He demanded.

"My name's Caroline. That's all you need to know." She replied, looking at the man, who was now close enough for her to see. His eyes were blue, perhaps the bluest blue she'd ever seen and his hair was light brown, almost a dirty blond. He was really quite handsome.

"Well…Hello. My name's Allan A Dale." He said, extending his hand.

Caro took Allan's hand and shook it. As she got a better look at his face she noticed something. "I think I know who you are now."

"Oh?" he inquired with a noticeably amused look on his face. "You've seen me before then?"

"No. It's a long story." She answered. He continued to look at her with the same amused face, as he opened the door to the cell and pointed to the exit.

"Let's go." He said as they climbed the staircase that led out into a corridor. Caro couldn't help but wonder what Allan A Dale was doing in the castle.

"Whatever." She thought. "I'll find that out later.

Caro continued to follow Allan after they left the dungeons. After about five minutes he opened the door and instructed her to go through it. When she did, the first thing she saw was a desk. The man at the desk was an older man with very little hair. Next to the old man was a younger man, with long black hair. These two men were dressed in all black leather. "What's the meaning of this, *Aidan?" said the old man.

"It's Allan, my lord sheriff. And I found this young woman in the dungeon. She wasn't there yesterday, so I was wondering what her crime was?" Allan said, stepping back. Caro stepped back too so the sheriff could get out of his seat.

"What's her name?" said the man with the long black hair.

"Caroline, Sir Guy."

"We haven't got no woman prisoners right now." interrupted a guard near the door.

The sheriff clasped his hands together and sighed. "Ah, well then, looks like we've got ourselves a new serving maid. Thank you Adrian…umm, Allan."

Caro glanced at Allan, as if asking for help. Allan shrugged his shoulders, and left the room, taking the little protection Caro had away with him. "Well then, take her to the servants' quarters, Gisborne." The sheriff commanded.

With a simple, "Yes sir," the man known as Guy of Gisborne whisked Caro away to a large room with beds separated only by privacy screens, and no dressers. "To be honest," Caro thought," How different is this from the jail cells?" Caro was awoken from her trance by an old, annoying bossy cook, who began at once to order Caro around.

_**There we go. Please review and tell me what you think so far. It gets better, I promise. **___


	2. New Friends, Enemies, and Alliances

Blast to the Past

Chapter two

A/N: Okay! After an agonizingly long wait, here goes chapter two!

"Rise an' shine, you lazy wenches!" said the loud, annoying and very bossy cook.

Caro's eyes opened slowly, she yawned and stretched as she rose from the rather uncomfortable bed she'd been sleeping in. After she'd gotten dressed, Caro left the servant's quarters to do some of the day's chores.

"Caroline?" said a voice from behind her as she walked towards the dungeon door to give food to the prisoners.

"Yeah?" she turned around. "Oh, hey Allan."

"Caroline, what did you mean before, about knowing who I was? Not being funny but I don't think we've met."

Caro needed to think of something quickly. "You're in my story!" she blurted out awkwardly.

"What?" Allan sounded confused.

"It will take time to explain. Time I do not have. I've got chores to do, Allan, I have to go, I'm sorry."

"Another time, perhaps?" he asked.

She paused. "Maybe." She said as she resumed walking down the stairs leading to the dungeons. Caro put the tray she was holding down, and she woke up the jailor, who was lazily sleeping on the job. The jailor was a fat, cruel tempered and ill-mannered man of about fifty years old. His name was one Caro wasn't eager to know. He let her into the first cell and since the prisoner's hands were chained to the wall, she went into the cell. She passed the food, which was not much of a meal at all, just barely enough to keep one alive, to the prisoners one by one until she was nearly finished. When Caro came to the last inhabited cell, there was a guard outside the door, and inside was a quite unusual sight. There was a lady and an old man. The old man wore a rather dirty outfit he'd probably been wearing for days, and the lady wore a pretty orange dress, _rather out of place_, Caro thought to herself.

Caro felt sorry for the young woman as she came closer to them, realizing what the situation was.

"Father, you must eat!" said the lady.

"Marian, you needn't fret. There are others here who need the food much more than I do."

"But father, the sheriff will let you starve!" Marian argued.

"Pardon me, milady, for interrupting you, but your father's food's here." Caro said respectfully, trying to hide the pity she felt.

"Thank you, miss- Carole?"

Caro smiled. This was a common mistake. "Caro. And you are very welcome."

Caro gave Marian the tray and its contents and left the dungeons, taking in what she had just seen. What was the father of an upper class lady doing in the castle dungeon? Caro returned to the sheriff's quarters and served him and Guy of Gisborne their lunch, then she went for a stroll in the village of Locksley. Several times, she heard the name "Robin Hood" and once or twice she was stopped by beggars, but what could she give them? A few U.S dollars from 2019? Upon her return to the catsle, she fed some prisoners, and she served wine to Guy of Gisborne and some guests of his, and Marian, the lady she'd seen in the dungeon. Apparently, from what she heard in Locksley, they were to be married upon the King's return to England.

Caro woke up the next morning to a day she would never forget. She helped Allan and Guy saddle their horses and they rode off into the forest. Caro was to stay and entertain lady Marian. The two women hit it off very quickly, laughing and joking, but then, at the mention of Caro's teensy weensy crush on Allan, Marian turned dead serious.

"Caro?" Marian asked. "Have you heard of an outlaw called Robin Hood?"

Caro's laughter ceased. Could it be?

She answered nervously. "I…wrote that book about him…that's how I ended up here. " Caro's nervous whisper turned to practically a mumble when she said, "Is it true then? That you're together?"

Marian nodded and said with intensity, "Please don't breathe a word of this to Guy. He doesn't trust me as it is."

Caro laughed nervously and said "Hey, don't worry! It's meant to be! Why would I dream about interfering?"

"I only wish Guy saw it the same way you do." said Marian, rolling her eyes.

There was a torturously awkward silence, and then Marian quickly changed the subject.

"Did you know your friend Allan A Dale used to be one of Robin's outlaws?" Marian whispered.

Caro nodded, intrigued by why Marian was still whispering.

"Yeah, what happened?"

Marian's face turned grim. "It's sort of a long story short. Allan was tortured and beaten until he complied to Guy's offer for a job as a spy, and now that Robin knows, he works in the castle."

"God!" Caro replied, putting her hand to her heart. "I had no idea! I was just a little confused, that's all."

"I know, as much as my heart goes out to him, I cannot say he's fully clear of the blame. He should know better than gambling in the Tripp, especially going alone! Anyone could've tipped off that he was there! But, I know, deep down inside, he really is a good man. Robin saved him from being executed last year."

Later that day, Caro knocked on Marian's door again, eager to visit with her new friend.

"Who is it?" said a panic-stricken voice. Caro took almost a full ten seconds to realize it was Marian.

"It's me, Caro. Is everything alright?" Caro said, worried. The door opened. Marian, looking relieved, smiled as she let Caro in.

"Can you swear not to tell anyone something? Can I trust you with not just my own, but the life of my lover as well?"

"Wait," Caro whispered, cautiously eyeing the door."Robin's here?" she lowered her voice to a whisper.

Marian nodded, pleased that Caro got the message.

Marian whistled, and before Caro could speak, into the window climbed Caro's hero. Robin Hood. Right in front of her. She knew it was him the moment Marian helped him through the window.

"R-Robin Hood!" Caro said in awe of her hero.

"At your service, my friend." Said the man dressed in a green hooded tunic and brown trousers.

"Wow." Caro muttered, slowly and awkwardly extending her hand. He shook it, and he said, "Marian told me you could be trusted. And she also told me I'll be famous in the future. "

Caro laughed, and said "Yes, very famous! I'm Caroline White, but my friends just call me Caro.

"Caro, I have a proposition for you." He continued, "How would you like to join my gang?"

Caro looked Robin Hood in the eye for the first time. He was really quite handsome. He had blue-green eyes with a mischievous sparkle in them.

"I'm a bit nervous." Caro said, deep in thought.

Robin chuckled. "Very understandable." He said. Caro assumed he meant that most his gang had had little or no choice but to become outlaws, Robin included.

"No, sorry Robin." Caro paused. "But, could you benefit from an alliance, let's just say, what if you had a spy on the inside?"

Marian and Robin looked at each other, and both smiled.

The outlaw nodded. "As long as you know the risks. Helping Marian is nice, and smiled upon, but helping me is a hanging offence."

Caro nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know." Caro smiled.

She sure was making friends fast in Nottingham!

Soon after Robin left, Allan and Guy returned. Guy seemed tired, and Caro didn't dare bother him. Allan, who was not as tired, was pretty cheery and unlike Guy, actually helped her unsaddle and rub down his horse. She was kinder to him than she had been before, now that she knew the truth behind how he'd become Gisborne's puppet.

Later, when the other maids went to bed, Caro stayed up. She knew the risks of being a spy, but she remembered and honored her status as Robin's spy.

To Caro's horror and surprise, she nearly bumped into Allan at about 11 at night, walking through the halls of the castle.

"What are you doin' out so late? And how'd you get past the guards, Caro?" he whispered.

Caro needed to think of something quickly. She had decided not to run from Allan, or knock him out, as she had taken karate and fencing and stage combat in high school. "I couldn't sleep." She said, staring into Allan's blue eyes. Such beautiful blue eyes…

She silently prayed he wouldn't call the guards.

"Neither could I. he said, scratching his head.

"Why?" Caro said, just above a whisper.

An awkward silence fell between them, and then he spoke.

"I had a dream. That…oh never mind."

"No, tell me, Allan."

He sighed. "I dreamed you were spying for Robin Hood. You know, that outlaw?"

Caro gulped. She nodded, trying to hide her fear.

"And….you got caught."

Caro raised an eyebrow. She knew what happened next in Allan's dream.

"And, I was just comin' down to the servants' quarters to check on you. You know, to make sure you were…"

Caro frowned. "Allan, don't worry."

"But I am worried, Caro, cuase you being out this late, let's just say you're lucky I'm not Giz. He'd kill you. Be careful around him, Caro. I'm warning you. Are you spying for Robin?"

Caro gulped. "I…. I can't lie to you." She said. "Can I?"

Allan paused. "Was that a yes?"

Caro nodded bravely. "Yes. And I do it with pride. Tell on me if need be, once a traitor, always a traitor, I guess, but I am begging you not to. I need you to keep this secret."

"Caro…"

"Please, Allan! Surely you won't go right to Gisborne and let him torture me, like…like he did-" Caro stopped, realizing she'd just slipped her tongue.

Allan looked troubled.

"God, Allan, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

He shushed her, and he slowly put his arms around her and they embraced. "It'll be alright, Caro. I betrayed Robin once, and Lord knows I'll never do it again, Caro. Forgive me if I scared you. Please."

"Allan, you saved me. You didn't scare me. You're saving me right now, by keeping the secret. You know, I can talk to Robin for you…"

"I have to go, Caro. Listen, you ever need to talk, ever need somebody, I'll always be here."

"You're the best friend I've had in a long time, Allan."

"Caro, you're the _only _bloody friend I've had since…you know when. Nothing compares to that."

Caro smiled, and, reassured, Caro returned to her bedchamber.

_**TBC**_

_**Ok the last scene was added, typed it from scratch, indicates the end of the story, but don't worry, folks, this fic's far from over! There's even a sequel in store! R&R Please!  
(Hope the long chapter makes up for all the lost time! )**_


	3. A Good Spy

Blast to The Past

Chapter 3

A Good Spy

A/N: I need to shorten this chappy, (That's one reason why, cause I'm so tired I'm making up words!) To recover from the last one! Enjoy!

Caro, despite having been up so late, woke up as planned at six in the morning. She went to the sheriff's room, but to her annoyance, found it empty. So Caro carried the breakfast tray to a room everyone called the "War Room."

The sheriff, Gisborne and about 15 other men in black, hooded robes and strange rings on their fingers sat in chairs arranged in a circle.

"Ah! Said the sheriff, "Caroline, is it?"

"Yes, my lord. Caro curtsied to him and to Gisborne respectfully. "How do you fare this fine morning, my lords?"

"La-ti-da-ti-dah! The sheriff droned, annoyed.

When he looked away, Caro rolled her eyes and gave the sheriff and Gisborne their breakfasts and went to the door, opened it and closed it, but she hid behind a pillar, remembering her promise to Robin to help spy for the outlaws.

Gisborne suggested they send a servant girl disguised as a peasant girl in need of help. Caro knew that this could well end up being her, and she hoped it was, for she could foil this plan quite easily. She snuck out of the war room undetected and hurried to Marian's room to get her opinion.

"…And there'll be an army of guards inside the barn to catch the outlaws!" Caro finished, breathing heavily, anxiously waiting for Marian to respond.

"Well, if what you say is true, Robin has chosen a good spy." said Marian. "If you get the chance, you may volunteer, but you MUST tell Robin not to go, no matter what that arrogant show-off tells you! Tell Robin not to go, then return to the barn and tell them the outlaws guessed their plan.

"I hope they choose me!" Caro said, anxiously.

Caro went back to the servants' quarters, and soon enough, Guy of Gisborne darkened the doorway.

"My lord!" exclaimed the obnoxious cook. "How may I be of service to you today?"

"You can't." growled Gisborne. He turned to Caro, acknowledging her for the first time. "But _she_ can." He pointed to her. She was lucky she was the only serving maid present. Caro looked him in the eye for the first time. "How can I help you, sir?" Caro asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"You come with me." he snarled as he grabbed her arm. He dragged her out of the servants' quarters, down the hallway and up two flights of stairs to the sheriff's quarters.

"What are you doing, Sir Guy?" Caro asked, working on her acting skills. He shoved her into the room. The sheriff was standing near where Caro had stumbled from being pushed and fell. He pulled her up roughly, and she shrieked in fake panic. He held her wrists together tightly, and he told her the plans, which, although he was unaware of this, she already knew.

"And if you don't assist us in this task, you will hang."

"Sure," Caro said, trying not to look insanely worried.

So as Caro went out on a horse that the sheriff assigned to her. (She knew how to ride and had her own horse in the future.)

She eventually stopped short, due to five hooded figures standing in her way. She backed the horse up, and dismounted. She was sure she'd found Robin Hood and his outlaws.

"Halt!" said the voice belonging to one of the hooded men, the one with a recurve bow in one hand. The leader of the hooded figures approached Caro and her frightened horse. He grabbed the reins so the horse couldn't get away.

"Robin!" she sighed with relief. "It's me, Caro."

"I knew that, my friend. What brings you out here in such a rush? And why do you look so….so troubled?" he asked.

"Robin, you're in danger!"She said, looking him in the eye. "Your whole gang is in danger!"

"Why?" said another man, taking off his hood. The man had a burlap cap on his head, and Caro to this day does not know why. He had long, sandy-colored hair, and blue eyes.

"There's an army of the sheriff's men waiting in a barn in Clun, and I've been sent to trick you and send you there, thinking you're helping me! Or else I hang." 

"The sheriff hasn't changed one bit, I see." said a female voice. "Killing innocent women."

The hooded figure that voice belonged to removed the hood, revealing a young woman, about the same age as Caro and Marian, with short, black hair and a dark purple shirt. She spoke with a Middle-Eastern accent, and instead of a dress, like Caro, this woman wore trousers.

Caro was in tears now, and she clung to Robin's arm like a lost puppy. "Don't go Robin! It's a trap to capture you!"

"Well," he said, "We can't have that happening now, can we?"

-TBC

A/N: Okay, longer than I thought, a bit of a cliffhanger though, hope you don't mind. I'll have the next chapter up soon, Reviews are most appreciated!


	4. Lives Saved, a Plan Foiled

Blast to the Past Chapter 4

Lives Saved, a Foiled Trap

By Caro A Dale

**A/N: I just wanna thank ShakespeareSchoolGirl for giving me the motivation to continue this. I nearly gave up due to lack of typing time, but I'm going to try and update this story, and I WILL finish this fic, if it's the last thing I do.**

"Will and Djaq," Robin motioned towards the woman with the short black hair and tan skin, and another man took off his hood, revealing black hair and green eyes. "Go and alert Marian that we're safe. See to it Caro safely returns to the castle, and whatever you do, do _not _let yourselves be seen with her. It would be a death sentence for all three of you." He said the last sentence with a sparkle in his eye, and Djaq and Will smirked at each other.

"God, Robin, I hope you're kidding!" Caro said, part of her startled by his lack of ability to hold back his humor, but part of her knew he was right, too.

Robin shook his head, reminding Caro who she was dealing with. She could not be seen with outlaws.

Deep in thought, Caro snapped out of it quickly when Robin put a hand on her shoulder, she figured he guessed she was nervous. He was right about that too.

"Don't worry about us, alright?" he said. "Just keep your cool. Tell Gisborne we guessed his plan. Should a fight break out, Will and Djaq will cover you, and you_ run_ to the woods, got it?"

"Yeah." Caro sniffled. But another thought crossed her mind_, if Will or Djaq get hurt, I'll never forgive myself!_

As Caro mounted the horse, Will and Djaq pulled on their hoods, and Caro made her way back to Clun. The two outlaws followed in the nearby bushes, keeping watch over her.

Caro approached the barn with extreme caution. She dismounted her horse and proceeded to lead him towards the seemingly empty barn.

"Halt!" called out a familiar voice, startling the horse so that it jerked its head up, looking around uneasily. Caro nervously patted the frightened animal, knowing exactly how the horse felt.

She looked behind the horse. Two guards with spears stood behind her. In front of her was Sir Guy of Gisborne. Everything inside her screamed not to go any further, but she could tell when his hand left the blunt end of his sword, and he crossed his arms on his chest, that she could easily avoid a fight.

She glanced to the side of her, seeing one hooded figure crouched behind a pile of firewood and another just peering out from behind a tree gave her the courage she needed.

"Well, girl, how'd Hood react to your sob story?" he said, half-smirking. He leaned in closer to her and sneered, nearly growling, "Where is Hood and his disgusting little rebel?"

"I'm…I'm sorry my lord." Caro sighed with relief that Will and Djaq were within shouting distance if need be, and that they had not yet been discovered. "But…they guessed the plan, Sir, They didn't believe a word I said."

"I see." Guy scratched his bearded chin, Caro could only assume he felt defeated. "Move out, soldiers!" he ordered his men. "No Hood today."

Caro smirked and thought to herself, _thanks to me._

Caro returned to the castle later that day and resumed her normal chores, then she went to see Marian, who was very impressed with the way Caro had handled that day's events.

The very next day, however, all the steadiness in Caro's new life was to vanish into thin air…

**TBC**

**Muahahaha! Aren't I evil to end it right there? Not to worry, though, I should have the next chapter up soon, tomorrow maybe. Jeez, this was a lot of typing (for me!) but I am fangirlizing (Yes, Spellcheck, that **_**IS**_** a word!) right now, which essentially means that I'm getting high off of obsessing over Robin Hood and the whole Robin Hood fandom!**


	5. And the World Comes Crashing Down

Blast to the Past

Chapter 5

And the World Comes Crashing Down

**A/N: Ok, first of all, I'd like to thank Sarah0406 for bettering my plot for this chapter, I think the plot change she indirectly suggested beats my plot by far! Second of all, before you kill me for the chapter title, grant me some last words! **_**Please!**_** Not one, but **_**two **_**worlds come (temporarily) crashing down! There, I said it, relax! Ok, enough rambling! ShakespeareSchoolGirl, here's your ransom!**

Caro awoke with a start. She heard a crash, and she heard the cook screaming.

"Where is she?" an all-too-familiar voice shouted angrily.

_Damnit_, Caro thought, beginning to panic, _they're_ _looking for me!_

But before Caro had time to think, she heard loud footsteps coming closer and closer to her barely isolated bedchamber. Caro held back a shriek as she saw him. _Them._ Gisborne and _Allan. _

They were looking for_ her._

"You filthy liar!" Gisborne growled, advancing towards her. "You thought you could fib to _me_, did you? You are sadly mistaken, and you will hang for it, wench." He grabbed her arm, attempted to pull her out of the bed.

Allan looked on helplessly as Gisborne dragged Caro off the bed, forcing her to her feet. But, to Allan's surprise and horror, Caro lifted her other arm, and slapped Gisborne as hard as she could across the face. While he was distracted, Caro reached for his belt, grabbing his dagger. Caro, although she normally used a longer weapon in fencing back at home, tried to fend off Gisborne with her knife. He drew his sword. Caro came in fast, and without thinking, drove the dagger into her opponent's shoulder. He recoiled in obvious pain, but it was clear that this fight was far from over.

Allan could stand it no longer. "Giz, you heard what the sheriff said! He wants her alive!" he said as he hurled himself between Guy and Caro. This move, however, was also poorly, if at all, thought through, because the other black-clad man didn't stop his advance toward Caro with his sword, and Caro shrieked as the sword pierced Allan's side.

Gisborne stood for a moment, blocking the exit of Caro's bedchamber, not that Caro would have tried to run. She was in shock, staring at Allan, not believing what had just occurred.

"Guards! GUARDS!" Gisborne shouted, clutching the place where Caro's, well, _his _knife had gone into his shoulder. Two guards arrived within the minute, shocked at the scene before them. Their master stood facing a seemingly harmless serving maid, and there was blood seeping through his shirt. The girl had a look of complete shock and horror on her face. She was still staring down at the man lying between them. The man between them was wounded, and obviously pained, as he struggled to get up.

Gisborne would not let him get up, however. He planted his booted foot on the top of Allan's back and ordered his guards, "Take them _both_ to the dungeons." The guards, who were very confused, nodded to their commander, and one seized Allan, pulling him up from the floor, which was now covered in his blood. The other approached Caro, despite the death glare she gave him. For self-preserving fear, the guard bound Caro's hands behind her back, grabbing her by one arm. She, out of utter shock, had dropped Gisborne's dagger, and he retrieved it.

"Won't the sheriff be pleased? Having _two _of Hood's outlaws in his dungeons. I expect he'll be down there shortly to have some _fun _with his guests."Gisborne sneered on the word _"fun."_ Caro's death glare was now directed to Guy of Gisborne. The walk to the dungeon was longer than it had ever seemed to be. Caro was shoved into a cell first, followed by her wounded friend.

_At least they had the courtesy to untie me, _Caro thought to herself as they were left alone. She turned to Allan, who was laying face-down on the floor. When the main door to the prison shut, Caro crawled over to him, and gently turned him over.

It was now that she realized why he hadn't said a word. A troubled look in her friend's eyes told Caro everything. She knew his history in this place. She could not bring it up, though. She just sat there, his head in her lap.

"Why? You could have done nothing; you could have gone and warned Robin of my capture! You didn't have to-to…" Caro lost her nerve and burst into tears.

He reached a hand up onto Caro's shoulder. "Cause it would have been pointless, Caro. Robin wouldn't believe me, and by the time I convinced him to trust me, you would have been dead! Giz was gonna stab you. I told you, Caro, you gotta be careful around him!"

Caro rolled her eyes. "Well, then how come I the only one who was uninjured in that fight, then? I'd say _you_ should have been more careful."

He smiled and said, "Cause you're smart."

"No, Allan, it's because _you _took the blow for me!" Caro said, shaking her head.

"Does it matter?" he said. "We're both here now!"

Caro sobbed at the memory of him taking the blow for her.

Allan slowly sat up, wincing in pain, and he leaned against the wall in the back of the cell. Caro followed him, and they sat there. After about five minutes of awkward silence, Caro slightly leaned her head on his shoulder. Caro soon drifted off into a not-so-peaceful sleep. She awoke after what seemed like only a moment of sleep, and heard Allan muttering in his sleep. She opened her eyes.

"Tom! My name's Tom!" he said, jolting into her side. This woke him up, and he breathed heavily, surprising Caro.

"Allan, it's alright!" She whispered, her arms around his neck in what she tried to make a comforting embrace. "It was just a dream!"

"Caro, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked, apology already lingering in his voice.

"No." Caro lied. "It's okay. Would it help if you told me?"

He nodded. "It was like a flashback. Gisborne was accusing me of being one of Robin Hood's outlaws. I said my name was Tom, not Allan…Tom was my little brother."

The troubled look in his eyes returned, and Caro sensed that it pained him to talk about his brother.

She hugged him tighter. "What happened?" she asked.

**TBC**

**A/N: Ah, I hope that's ransom enough for you, SSG! I'll be back later, I have to go get bloodwork for my operation, (I know, I know, that needle is thick and blunt, and I am **_**so **_**not prepared!)**

**I should update later today, I have plenty of time to kill…**


	6. Beginning Allan's Official Redemption

Blast to the Past

Chapter Six

Allan's "Official" Redemption

By Caro A Dale

**A/N: Basically a continuation of the last chapter. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, you guys keep me going, this is not an easy fic for me to write!**

Allan could not look Caro in the eye. "Our father was always drunk. He got angry a lot, and though we were used to it, one day, he got real violent, telling me how much he hated me. Most of it was taken out on me, cause Tom didn't understand much, he was a good few years younger. When I was eight, and he was four, I'd finally had enough. I ran away, without thinking. Without even considering my brother! I was so selfish! We saw little of each other until I became an outlaw."

He paused. "I still can't believe how selfish I was!"

"It's alright!" Caro said, trying to sound more confident than she really was. "You're a human being, we all make mistakes!"

Allan sighed, and continued. "Stole from people often, and I always found myself dealing with his problems, then one day, it happened. He got caught, and me, Robin and the others, we tried to rescue him, but…" Tears trickled down his face. Caro slowly raised a hand to his cheek, wiping away some tears. He brought his hand up to hers, and took it, bringing both of their hands between them, and Allan squeezed Caro's hand as he said, "But we came too late."

"I'm so sorry, Allan. Nobody deserves that, any of it." Caro said, trying to comfort him, but having no grievance to compare to his, she sat by him and silently tried to comfort him.

"Is that sobbing I hear?" sneered a voice. Allan looked up at the newcomer first, and Caro turned her head, glaring angrily at the cowardly man before them. "Ah, what have we here? Two lovebirds in a cage? Pity, pity, pity. How can I make your stay more comfortable?"

"You can jump out of the highest tower in Nottingham, sheriff! That'll at least make _me_ smile." Caro spoke so suddenly that she even surprised herself.

"Ah, feisty! This is good, yes. This is very good. We will have a fun time breaking you. Guard! Bring me the _equipment!"_

The word _equipment _sent a shiver down Caro's spine, and she held Allan tighter, out of fear she was trying to hide.

"You'll not lay a grubby paw on her, you gluttonous dog!" Allan mustered a loud, threatening voice, but Caro shushed him before he got the chance to infuriate the sheriff more. She feared it would worsen things for both of them.

"Save your breath!" Caro hissed at him.

"Ah, so how shall we begin, and whom shall we begin with?" said the sheriff as his guard backed the two unarmed prisoners into a corner.

Caro's will finally won over her senses, and she kicked out at the guard, hitting him square in the stomach. He recoiled in pain, and, Caro, knowing better than to leave Allan, who was already wounded, kicked the unsuspecting guard again, this time between his legs. He roared furiously, swearing angrily at Caro. The sheriff, who watched the scene play out with fascination, called, "I need more guards! NOW!"

Relieved, the one guard blocking to door to the cell hurried off to tend to the bruises he would surely have later.

Four more guards came into the cell, mobbing Caro and Allan, until Caro was forced into humiliating surrender. Two of them tied Allan so he stood upright, supported by one of the larger beams forming the cell. The other two dragged Caro to the other side of the cell, tying her to an identical beam on the side across from Allan.

It was now that the sheriff entered the cell.

He had a piece of metal in his hand, and Caro didn't even have to look twice to know why the end was red.

She didn't take her eyes off it. Neither did Allan. "One question, before I even bother. Answer this, and you don't get cooked. Don't answer and, well, I hope you like the smell of burnt flesh." The sheriff leaned in, nearly leaning on Caro. _"Where is Hood's hideout?"_

Caro looked from the sheriff to Allan, then back to the sheriff. "I don't know, and burning me isn't going to change that!"

Caro braced herself as the metal touched her arm. She tried not to scream, not to cry out and give the sheriff any satisfaction, but after only about three seconds, she cried out, trying to form words, but it all blurred into one long, agonizing scream. The metal was lifted off her arm and the sheriff chuckled as her screams turned to whimpers and he walked over to Allan's side of the cell.

"I'll kill you for that, Vaisey, I swear, you'll pay for that." Allan glared defiantly at their tormenter. If only there was actually anything he could do…

"Ah, so, I have discovered your weakness, outlaw! The girl… it's really too bad, you both served me so well…"

"Never again." Said Caro, finally able to form words. Despite the pain she was in, she was far from defeated.

Allan looked up, past the cell, and he must have seen something, but he didn't make it obvious.

"Wait!" Allan begged, causing the sheriff to stop advancing towards Caro and turn to face Allan. "I'll tell you!"

"Tell me what?" said the sheriff, surprised that Allan had seemingly cracked.

"Where Hood's camp is. _If _you let Caro go." Allan sighed, defeated. He knew Robin wouldn't want to help him anyway, but before he had more time to think, there was a whiz and a gasp from Caro, and an arrow landed on the wooden post, inches above Allan's head!

Caro was cut loose and before she could turn to see who her savior was, a little voice told her to run. But she froze. A big man she knew as Little John quickly knocked the sheriff out cold with his staff. After knocking the sheriff senseless, he turned to Caro and shouted for her to run.

"Run! Come on! There will be guards soon!" Caro ran, but not to the exit of the cell. She ran to where Allan stood, starting to untie him, but was interrupted by a large hand on her shoulder.

Robin was in the cell now, frantic to get out. "Come on! The guards will be here soon!"

Caro fought John, but was obviously no match for the big man. "Traitors, we do not like!"

Caro had to be dragged out of the cell by Little John, Robin eyed Allan with disgust, and started to leave, but hearing Caro's cries, begging them to help Allan, proved too much for the outlaw, and he returned to the cell, and with one swift motion with his knife, he cut Allan's bonds, and Caro broke loose from a very confused John, and ran to them. Robin had caught Allan just before he fell to the ground, and signaled for John to come back.

The big man groaned in protest, but Robin shouted, "Come on, John! We need you!"

John obeyed, and took Allan and swung him over his shoulder like the smaller man weighed nothing.

"Come on, we don't have much time!" Will hissed. Will was on lookout and the others stood by the door, ready to defend against anyone who entered.

Caro and Robin, followed by John carrying Allan, ran to the door. Getting out of the castle was really quite easy. The "NightWatchman" had been through the halls and knocked out several guards who would have doomed the outlaws had they not been knocked unconscious.

Once out of the castle, the outlaws rejoiced briefly before Robin returned with six horses. John gently placed Allan atop a grey mare and Caro got on in front of him, and they trotted off into Sherwood.

**TBC**

**A/N: Aaaand there we have our rescue. I know my original plot was that Caro got rescued, but nobody would help her save Allan until after they got back to the camp, but I changed my mind, **_**(Again!)**_** and got Caro to convince the others to help him before they left. I have also shortened this story quite a bit; I do apologize in advance, even though this story is not over yet. More to come, probably tomorrow based on my quick updating skills lately, but at the latest, it'll be Saturday.**


	7. No Place Like Home

Blast to The Past

Chapter Seven

No Place like Home

By Caro A Dale

**A/N: Okay, not really much to say about this, but just a warning, I am no longer basing this on the handwriting in my notebook. The first five chapters were just about identical to what I had originally planned, but I want to thank all my reviewers, especially ShakespeareSchoolGirl and Sarah0406. SSG for your kind words and convincing me that **_**anyone**_** read this fic at all, and then Sarah0406 for your suggestions, and for leading this fic into a whole different (and much better!) direction.**

The ride to the outlaws' camp was agonizingly long, especially for Caro, who had never seen the camp before. Everyone was pretty quiet until Robin raised a hand to the others behind him to stop. When they all halted, Caro spoke up, for the first time since she had told them how Allan had gotten injured.

"Are we there? Cause this just looks like a clearing to me." she said, trying not to sound as nervous as she really was.

"Almost." said Robin. "But once you have set foot here you must swear your loyalty to our gang. And swear never,_ ever _to tell anyone where the camp is, without my permission. Do you swear to me you are loyal?"

"No offence," said Caro, "but I don't think I have much of a choice. It'd be suicide to return to the castle, and besides, I owe you my life. All of you. How could you even believe for one minute that I would ever betray you?"

Everyone glanced at Allan, who sat behind Caro on the grey mare. He shot Robin a look. It must have been obvious that this pained Caro, because a tear trickled down her cheek. Allan noticed, and lifted his hand to wipe it away, but she stopped him and whispered, "It's fine."

Allan looked at the others. Their eyes were all on him. Will and Djaq were the only ones who looked sympathetic. The others glared.

"But we've been betrayed before." Much blurted out. A part of Caro wanted to shush him, tell him to shut up, or even slap him.

"Much…" Allan began, but he was cut off by Robin.

"Allan, that's enough. You're wounded, and we will deal with that first. We talk loyalty later."

_What's that supposed to mean? _Caro nearly said it out loud, but decided not to.

"Caro, you pledge your loyalty, correct?" Robin asked again.

Caro wanted to say yes, but another part of her, still fearing for Allan, wanted to say she would stay only if he could.

Caro nodded.

"Good." Robin clucked to his horse, and they took only what seemed like a few strides of the swift horses' canter, and they stopped at what looked like a hill.

"There's no place like home…" Allan muttered so that only Caro could hear. Caro wanted to hug him, but she nodded instead, because everyone was watching them as Will dismounted first and pulled a somewhat hidden lever.

Caro's heart raced as the "hill" rose, revealing a small cave-like structure.

"Welcome home, Caro." said Djaq, who had sent the horses running away after everyone had dismounted. Allan stood near Caro, supported by Will.

Djaq quickly transformed from a friendly comrade to what Caro would have called a trauma surgeon. Of course, the others knew nothing about this, so Caro let the thought drop.

Will, with help from John, guided Allan to his old bunk, which had not been used in weeks. Once he sat down, Caro and Djaq came over. Caro sat beside him on the bed. Djaq dropped a heap of bandages on the bed in Caro's lap.

"Right. You'll need to take off your shirt, so I can get a better look at your wound." Djaq said in a rather serious tone. He knew better than to argue with her, so he quietly complied, peeling his blood-stained vest and shirt off.

Djaq took a moment to examine the wound, and after she did, she looked up at him and said, "It's deep, but you're lucky it missed the vitals."

Caro waited anxiously for Djaq to say more, and Djaq turned to her. "He'll be fine, Caro. But from what you said, had the sword hit you, it may well have been fatal. Gisborne hesitated a little, and he struck with his wounded shoulder, am I right?"

Caro nodded. "That's what saved him…and me…"

Caro was in tears again now, even though she thought her tear ducts would be bone-dry by now, and Allan spoke. "Not being funny, Caro. I did that for a reason." He reached out his hand, and Caro took it gently.

"I know, but you could have run. Why didn't you?"

Djaq motioned to Caro, interrupting her before Allan could answer. "I will need to clean and stitch the wound. You can leave if you wish, it's up to you."

"Leave?" Caro said, almost mockingly. "I could never leave Allan, after all, he didn't leave me did he?"

Djaq shook her head. "No, but the difference is that nobody's life depends on whether you go or stay."

Caro nodded, but she glanced at Allan, who sat on the bunk, trying not to look nervous. She remembered the time her horse had thrown her, before she had come to Nottingham, and she cut her arm. She had to go to the E.R and get stitches. She was afraid to be put under anesthesia, so they had done it while she was awake. It had hurt. A lot. And poor Allan didn't even know what anesthesia was, and she felt sorry for him. Even though she was deathly afraid of it, Caro knew Allan would most likely need more stitches than she had and anesthesia suddenly didn't seem so scary anymore. Had she cut her arm as badly as Allan had been hurt, she may well have lost her arm that day. She grimaced at the thought.

"I'll stay." said Caro after she thought long and hard about it.

She sat back down next to Allan, careful not to get in Djaq's way as the physician's daughter prepared to clean the wound.

"Look away!" Caro said, but Allan could do nothing but stare at the piece of cloth Djaq held. Djaq dipped it in a bowl of something Allan could not name, yet he didn't want to ask. Most likely it was a big word. Big words scared him.

Djaq paused just before the cloth touched Allan's torn skin. "This will hurt."

Allan rolled his eyes. "Just do it. Get it over with."

Djaq nodded, and started to clean the wound. As much as it hurt Caro to see him wince and cry out, she stayed with him. _After all, _she thought to herself_, he put up with my whining up until now._

When Djaq finished cleaning the wound, she readied her needle. Allan braced himself, but Caro was holding back tears now. _This is all my fault! _Were the words echoing in Caro's head.

Djaq started the first stitch, and once the needle pierced Allan's skin, he winced and groaned, but said nothing. She kept sewing, and Caro kept hold of his arm partly to comfort him and partly to steady him, because as Djaq finished each stitch, Allan jolted to the side. When Djaq finished, Allan sighed with relief, as did Caro. Djaq carefully wrapped a bandage around Allan's torso, and Caro brought him a new shirt, a spare of Much's. After putting the shirt on, Allan thanked Djaq, and turned to Caro.

"That slime ball sheriff burned you. Show Djaq."Allan requested. But Caro frowned. She appeared to hate being fussed over, but Allan knew she secretly enjoyed it.

"It's fine, Allan, it was nothing." Caro protested.

"Caro, let me look at it." Djaq said, and both Caro and Allan turned to look at her.

"Fine. But I assure you, it's tiny. It's nothing to worry about." Caro said, rolling up her sleeve, obviously annoyed.

Djaq took a look, and, trying to hide her rather inappropriate amusement, she said, "The sheriff uses hot iron every time. I'll go and get some salve."

Caro nodded, and she and Allan returned to looking each other in the eyes. "What did you mean before, by having taken the blow for me for a reason? What is that reason?"

Allan's eyes lightened up a bit. "There is little sense behind my reasoning, I'm afraid. But I feel you have the right to know."

"Go on." Caro said, her voice intense.

"I really like you. Well, liked you until now."

Caro gasped. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Caro, it means I think you're more than just a friend. I love you." He said, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

Caro knew then and there what she had to do. She leaned in, and when their lips met, the light in Caro's world returned. A flashback of how they had met was before her as she closed her eyes, once she realized he wasn't going to pull away. Allan and Caro heard a very soft whisper, and their fantasy world soon came crashing down as they realized they were not alone.

**A/N: Mwahahaha aren't I so evil? Sorry if this is a little fast paced, but at least I gave you guys a good cliffhanger, and I'll have the next (either second –to-last or last) chapter up sometime tomorrow! Ahh it is good to be evil!**


	8. Settling In

Blast to The Past

Chapter Eight

Settling In

**A/N: Okay, okay I'm **_**really**_** evil. But hey, at least you guys only had to wait one night for an update! Could've been a lot longer! Here goes… Last chapter!**

"Umm, was I interrupting something?" Much asked, his eyes wide.

Caro looked Allan in the eye, panic in her expression. "No," she began, lying through her teeth and trying to hide how annoyed she really was. "But what is it?"

"The food's ready, that's all." Much said, trying to keep a straight face.

Caro rose, and she walked over to Much, and, lowering her voice, she asked him, "How long were you standing there?"

"I came in just a moment ago, and you two were-"

"Not being funny," Allan interrupted. "We know what we were doing."

Caro smiled weakly. "We'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"

Much nodded, and he quickly strode away from the bunks. Caro returned to her spot on the bed.

"Do you care if he tells anyone?" Allan said, the amused grin disappearing from his face. "Cause I don't."

Caro thought for a moment. "No, not really." She smiled warmly at Allan and said, "It was bound to happen sooner or later!"

It was Allan who made the move this time, leaning in, and kissing her. Caro closed her eyes as their lips met, and she suddenly didn't care who knew. Together, they could get through anything.

After what seemed like a wonderful eternity, Allan slowly pulled away, his blue eyes dazed.

"Well, we should probably go and join the others, Much will think we have fallen into a hole." He said sarcastically.

Caro laughed. "It's called love." She said, thinking out loud. Before she could stop herself, she leaned in again, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Then, hand-in-hand, they walked over to Much's kitchen-like area, and sat down next to each other. The others looked very puzzled at the sight. Robin smiled at them. Not just Caro. He smiled at both of them.

"You two have taken a fancy to each other, then haven't you?" he teased. There was, however, a small hint of seriousness to his voice.

Caro and Allan looked knowingly at each other, and then Caro glanced at Much. He suddenly began to eat his bread twice as fast, as if he was starving and it was his only food. He would not look at either of them. John busied himself drinking water from his flask, and Will and Djaq must have seen something extraordinary on the floor of the camp, because they were staring at the floor, holding back laughter.

"What?" Allan finally spoke up. "Will and Djaq are together, are they not?"

Djaq looked up, frowning at Allan, and Will's face turned red as a tomato.

"Much, you told everyone didn't you?" said Caro, sheepishly as she began to eat her meal.

Much looked up, blushing. "Was it supposed to be a secret?" he said.

Robin shot him a look.

Caro shook her head, but it was clear she was embarrassed. Caro and Allan said nothing for the next five minutes, but then Robin brought up a topic that made them both squirm.

"Allan, I know you have only just arrived, but we should sort this out sooner rather than later."

Caro gulped, and she clutched Allan's hand tightly.

Allan nodded to Robin, knowing this could only be avoided for so long.

"I was wrong to have let you go to that tavern alone, but I knew you were unhappy with me, so I didn't press the issue. Had I not let you go, perhaps none of this would have happened."

"Robin, I'm sorry. I'll tell you every day how sorry I am. You lot are my family. I will regret going to the Trip that day every day till the day I die."

Robin nodded.

"I'm to blame, Robin, don't you go blamin' yourself." Allan continued. "True, had I not agreed to Guy's deal that day I don't think I'd be alive now. But I was foolish to go to the Trip alone anyway."

"You are right, but why didn't you tell us? You came back that night with a black eye. Why did you lie about it?"

"I made a bad choice, Robin. I was afraid."

"You had been tortured, Allan. Knowing you, I don't think you had much of a choice but to comply with Gisborne."

Allan nodded in agreement.

"But everything is a choice, Allan, everything we do. And your choices that day had consequences that hurt us all."

"If only I could show you how sorry I am." Allan said, his eyes drifting from Robin to the ground.

"You may not have showed _them._ But you showed _me._" Caro interrupted. "You knew I spied for Robin, and you defended me anyway. You saved my life, Allan A Dale. No matter what anyone else thinks, I know you are a good man."

Allan smiled at her, and he squeezed her hand.

Robin turned his back to them, and he and Will started to whisper. After a few moments, Will had gone to the bunks. When he came back, he held a small object in his hands.

Robin cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"Caro, my friend, no questions about it, you are now an official member of our gang. And Allan, I do think your choices could have been different, but I think there are certain people who would kill me if I didn't see sense," he paused and glanced at Caro, grinning, and continued, "And let you back into the gang."

Caro threw her arms around Allan, and whispered, "I told you we'd get through anything!"

He smiled and when Caro finally let go, Will came up to them, and he handed Caro and Allan each a small wooden tag with Robin's symbol carved onto them, tied with twine.

As Caro placed hers around her neck, she asked herself, _Could life get any better than this?_

Allan placed his tag around his neck too, and he turned to Robin. "You won't regret this, Robin."

Robin smiled.

Allan and Caro embraced, and then, to everyone else's surprise, they shared another passionate kiss.

Caro soon answered her own question. _Nope! This blast to the past couldn't have made me happier!_

_The End_

**A/N: Yipeeee! I finished it! Ok, the original was about 20 chapters, but they were really short anyway! And also, I am now confirming a rumor I started in an earlier chapter; there **_**WILL**_** be a sequel!**

**Thank you for reading, and stay tuned for my sequel!**


End file.
